Unwilling Assassin Alternate Ending 3
by pixie blue
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR UNWILLING ASSASSIN! PLEASE READ THAT FIRST!* The third alternate ending for Unwilling Assassin. Pretty much sprung from the same notion as the other alternate ending. This is the super-sad ending. Have fuuuuun!


A/N: Meh, why not? Another Unwilling Assassin alternate ending - the super-sad one, this time around. Just to avoid confusion, I feel I should mention that the second alternate ending is, in fact, the original ending. I _could _name this one as the second ending, but I'm really pedantic, and I'm used to thinking of this one as the third ending, so I won't. This one takes off part-way through the other alternate ending (a bit confusing, I know. I'm sorry). Again, I have a few paragraphs in italics from the previous ending to give you your bearings. Enjoy!

.:':. .:':. .:':.

_By now, the thatched roof had ignited, wreathing the small building with a halo of flame, which in turn was surrounded by a thick cloud of smoke. The air around the cottage started to haze. Will's fists were now clenched so tightly his knuckles had turned white. Finally, the knight decided that the fire was well enough underway that he could leave. He swung up onto his horse, which had been uneasy with all the smoke in the air, and made his way back to the castle._

_Will leapt from his hiding spot as soon as the knight was gone from view._

_He raced through the trees, only slowing at the door so that he wouldn't crash into the frame from the abrupt change of direction. Fire bloomed everywhere, the room filled with light._

His eyes swung around the room. Everything beyond the couch - including Ysabeau - was engulfed with flame. Will shut his eyelids briefly, mourning the loss of his new friend. Then, he made his way to the other side of the room, to where Alyss' body was. A particularly loud pop of fire exploded just before him, and the doorway caved. He wouldn't be able to get through without incurring some serious burns, and it was even less likely he'd be able to move her out on the return trip without the same problem. Dejectedly, he turned from the slight view he had of her between the collapsed, flaming beams obstructing the doorway and moved towards the shelf with the antidote. He reached for it, but another resounding crack shook the structure, fracturing the shelves and sending their contents tumbling to the floor. Glass and clay containers shattered, strewing various powders, liquids and mixtures on the floor. Several shards cut into Will's bare hands, drawing blood.

Heedless of the stinging pain these injuries caused, Will reached towards the spilt antidote. It had a few chunks of glass in it, sure, but they'd be able to sift them out-

The entire mess burst into flame, intent on searing any of Will's exposed skin. He threw his arms in front of his face to protect himself, only marginally succeeding. Coughing, eyes streaming - both from the smoke and the knowledge that he'd just lost his only chance to save his and his mentor's life - he stumbled towards the front door. His string of bad luck continued as an already partially blackened rafter, weak at several points, fell free and struck him across his back.

At this moment, Halt reached the cottage - having been slower than Will due his weakened state, induced by his extended time of imprisonment. He saw his apprentice coughing and feebly trying to crawl out from under the wooden bar. Immediately, he moved forward to pry it off, but it proved heavier than anticipated. He strained at the beam, arms shaking with exertion, but it didn't budge.

His manacles were growing uncomfortably warm, already starting to blister the skin of his wrists and ankles. Still he endeavoured to shift the plank of wood trapping Will. He started coughing from smoke inhalation, his futile efforts growing weaker by the second. A strident hiss of fire sounded behind Halt, and another part of the roof collapsed, blocking the front door. All hope fled the Ranger. Their only exit had been blocked, and even if it wasn't, he would have never left his apprentice to die. Now, he grasped Will's hand with his own. "I'm sorry," he said simply.

"Not your fault," he choked out between coughs. "I was weak. I gave in." He turned up his tear-streaked face to his mentor. "I'm so... I'm so sorry, Halt."

The older man mustered a smile. "Don't worry," he replied, soothing tone marred by a bout of smoke-induced coughing. "I more than forgive you." Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, almost instantly drying in the intense heat. He could smell the flesh underneath his manacles burning and promptly blocked it out. "You could have been the greatest of us all, Will," he laughed sadly. "We'll never know."

Will tried one more time to heave the rafter off himself, but of course he failed. "Only as good as my teacher," he managed weakly. Master and apprentice shared one last watery smile.

The little cottage, tucked under its oak tree, let out a sighing hot breath and folded in on itself, sending bright, hot sparks up into the night.

.:':. .:':. .:':.

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed both alternate endings. I promise I'll get started on the sequel soon. Just let me finish up Myriad Memories (and, if I have any flashes of inspiration, I'll finally get back to Future of the Kingdom), and I'll get right onto it. I'll still have some attention directed at MftS, although my brain is still fairly blank of ideas in that direction. Until next time,

-pixie.


End file.
